


candles and snow globes

by koganeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU ?, but what's a voltron?, i still love klance, set during quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganeigh/pseuds/koganeigh
Summary: Keith and Lance go shopping during quarantine.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 34





	candles and snow globes

The heavy silence is unsettling, replacing the usual hustle and bustle of the store. Keith finds some sense of serenity in the quiet. Shoppers are peppered throughout the building, adorned in masks and gloves, making sure to abide by the rules of quarantine. Even if this situation will have to be their new normal for a while, Lance doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this emptiness that has invaded every corner of the world.

They watch as strangers tiptoe like ninjas around each other. A teenager grabs a carton of milk and almost backs up into a middle-aged woman. The woman immediately jumps away, as if she would have been burned upon contact. She walks back in the direction she came from without a second thought, abandoning her quest into the milk section.

Keith and Lance look at each other, rolling their eyes at what they had just witnessed. “Come on, let’s go see if today’s our lucky day.”

They push their cart past the barren shelves of milk and produce. They near the toilet paper aisle but stop when they spot the sign proclaiming that the store is, once again, out of stock.

“When is this going to end?” Lance groans.

Keith answers, “Never.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “We came earlier this time! Why are people hoarding the toilet paper?! No one ever needs that much! TP isn’t going to save you from Corona.” He crosses his arms as he rants.

“People are ridiculous.” Keith chuckles. “Let’s just look for the rest of the stuff we need.”

“Okay…” Lance takes out his phone and pulls up their shopping list. “We need to find flour, baking soda, chocolate chips... Hunk and Pidge want to make fudge cookies from scratch. Allura also wants this specific brand of shampoo, she says it makes her hair especially luscious. Shiro needs a new electric razor, he broke his. Coran… just needed toilet paper.”

“Well… Coran’s just gonna have to make do. Alright, let’s go find what Hunk and Pidge need.”

They start heading in the opposite direction to search for the items. The task proves to be quite difficult as it seems like everyone has taken up baking during quarantine as well, but after some time perusing, they finally find the ingredients they need. They also drop a few snacks into the cart as they search far and wide for the rest of the things on their list.

Lance ends up wandering off, entranced by the wares left untouched since the pandemic became official. He comes across rows of mirrors and stares down at the distorted images of himself. He laughs at his reflection, and then, his nose catches the wafting scents of cotton candy, summer linen, and vanilla. Enticed by the pleasant smells, he decides to investigate the source and finds himself in the candle aisle.

A red jar catches his eyes. He’s discovered that red has become a favorite color of his, second to blue. Unsurprisingly, every time he sees the color, he associates it with Keith. The color just  _ fits _ him. At first, he seems to be simply a hotheaded and stubborn individual. But deep down, he’s just a fiery, courageous, determined red. Filled with so much passion which he pours into everything he does. Lance admires everything about him.

He picks up the candle and inspects the front.  _ Campfire _ . He remembers when they all went camping, back when it wasn’t advised for people to stay six feet away from loved ones. It was one of his favorite memories, one that he can’t wait for to happen again (safely). He’s sure his friends share the same sentiment.

He takes off the lid, brings the candle to his nose, and inhales.

His nose fills with the smell of smoke and burning wood; a sense of comfort immediately overcomes him. His mouth waters with sweet marshmallows on the tip of his tongue. He can almost feel the warmth that was emanating from the crackling bonfire. Keith was sitting by his side that night, their shoulders touching. A different warmth spread throughout his body with the simple presence and touch of Keith. Shiro had just told a joke that invoked a snarky response from Pidge, and Keith was practically snorting. At the sight of such unguarded happiness upon Keith’s face, Lance knew he could no longer keep his true feelings stifled in a box. He needed to let Keith know. And that night, he told him everything.

_ Keith would love this _ , Lance thinks. He’s certain that the candle will bring back the warm memories of their camping trip for Keith too.

“Lance. There you are.”

Lance looks up to see Keith. He notices Keith holding onto something as he pushes their cart toward him.

“What’s that you got?” Lance asks.

“Oh, this?” Keith holds up the mystery object. “It’s a snow globe. I thought you might like this. I just saw it, and it instantly reminded me of you.” He shakes the globe so that the snow would be sent in a flurry.

Lance peers into the globe. There was a family, outside their house, playing around a big snowman. Through one of the windows, a glowing Christmas tree, decorated with various ornaments, stood. They all looked happy. Again, Lance thinks back to simpler times of snowball fights with his friends and drinking hot cocoa with his own family during chilly nights.

“It made me think of the whole gang, but it also reminded me of just how much you love your family, winter, and the holidays in general. What do you have?”

Lance grins, holding the candle up to Keith’s nose. “It’s a candle that smells like a campfire. It also made me think of you.”

Beneath their masks, they exchange smiles. The smiles go unseen, but their presence is known with the crescent shape of their eyes and creases that mark the outer corners.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah, this is my first time writing/posting a fic for this fandom. i wrote it b/c my friends wanted me to write abt two guys going grocery shopping, and klance just came to mind. i love klance and all, but can anyone tell me what the heck a voltron is? (jokes)


End file.
